


Wildest Dreams

by lostinponderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinponderland/pseuds/lostinponderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Isaac spend some time together. Inspired by the lyrics of Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

_He said lets get out of this town. Drive out of the city, away from the crowds._

Away from Beacon Hills. _Just this once_ , he insists. So they do. They take her car and a few belongings and leave.

Empty roads stretch on for miles and the sun moves from one side to the other as they travel from one state into the next.

They take turns driving. Neither sure of where they’re going but they keep going. A song plays on the radio, staticky from the poor signal but with a sure beat. It matches their heartbeats. She’s humming along to the repeated chorus and drumming on the wheel and he’s watching her, laughing when she has to swerve the car back onto their side of the road.

_Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe._

They’re in a motel miles from home and everyone they know. They arrive as the world turns orange in the sunset. She’s watching the light disappear behind the horizon at the window. It’s a little dusty and the room smells as though it hasn’t been used in a while but she doesn’t care. They managed to get away from it all. At least for a while, anyway.

 _It’s perfect_. She turns to him with a smile. A smile that reaches her tired eyes and he knows she is genuine.

_Red lips and rosy cheeks._

They eat cold pizza and ice cream from the little shop next to the motel. Salted caramel. It’s her favourite. He insisted they got that flavour even though she knew it wasn’t his favourite. He’d _grow to like it_ he had said. All for her. It all was. He would go to the ends of the earth to see her happy now. How times have changed since the janitor’s closet, he sometimes thinks.

She sneaks out at some point to buy mint chocolate for him. His favourite. They eat and they flick through the mundane TV channels the motel provides.

_I said no one has to know what we do. His hands are in my hair. His clothes are in my room._

It’s their second time. Neither as careful as the first time with their hesitant touches and soft kisses. It’s passionate and loving and they kiss, hungry with desire for one another. His hands are in her hair and her hands grip his shirt between them. They fall onto the bed in a frenzy of pulling each other’s clothes off. Tripping over their shoes. Something to laugh about in the morning, maybe.

_You’ll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night._

_I love you_. It slips out without him noticing at first. She’s lying on his chest, their legs entwined and his arms around her. He thinks she doesn’t notice at first when she hides her smile but then her eyes meet his. She looks into the blue eyes and sees the boy she has grown affection for and the boy she has seen grow into a man. She sees the poor, abused orphan but also the sarcastic, Beta wolf. She sees how much he cares for her and she knows she is falling in love, too.

She lets her barrier down and allows herself to embrace her feelings for him. She doesn’t say she loves him, though. Not tonight, no. Tonight will be his time to feel enough love for the both of them.

_Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams._

The sun’s coming up, now. They can see the shadow of the motel forming outside their window. The nights are getting shorter and he hates it. _You’ll see me again tomorrow night?_ She asks.

He strokes her hair, meeting her eyes once more. _Of course. I was thinking Boston._

 _I like the sound of that._ She kisses his cheek and watches as he closes his eyes.

_I’ll bet these memories follow you around._

It’s hardest when he wakes up and she’s not there. And he’s not in the motel. And there’s no left over pizza on the carpet. At least not in this room, anyway. It’s hard when he has to get back to his reality without her. But he holds onto the thought that he’ll see her again each night. He’s told he has to move on and stop thinking about what could’ve been. Because that’s what they were. Mostly what could have beens. But he can’t.

He keeps the memories of the dream around with him. They feel real enough to be just that. Memories. Not dreams. At least that’s how it should’ve been. What they could’ve been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I posted this on my tumblr first but I thought I'd post it here as well.


End file.
